Calamity's Celestial Elements
by AbyssusTheDarkNightmare
Summary: In an era where heroes failed and tyranny ruled, only those who allied with Calamity could handle it all...


_This is no tale nor legend, this is the history of Terraria… When the very gods were plentiful, when a single man could conquer the entire universe, when heroes were slaughtered, when those considered monsters could feel sympathy… In this era watery abyss were plentiful and sulphorus oceans hide them, the corruption, crimson, and even hallow was far worse, men reduced to necromancy and the dungeon was just begging to be filled with the undead… This period in terraria's history is known as the Era of Calamity… This story child is no biography but the unaltered legend of a group of heroes, their hardships, and their ends. These heroes were known by many names… The children of gods, the lunar warriors, the defenders of Terraria… But their true name was Calamity's Celestial Elements. Each of them had a purpose, an ability, class, background, and look that was unique too them. Their leader was Teran while most believed him to be a dryad due to his connection to Terraria, but that couldn't be any further from the truth. He was a terrarian like you and me, except upon meeting his guide a hero who managed to maintain order for the those who refused the tyranny of the jungle tyrant, this guide informed the hero of the true nature of our world and allowed the hero the chance to take the mantle of terraria's child, name both true in nature and representative of his new duty- Protecting Terraria and defeating all who dare abuse, hurt, or conquer her. Once this was done the guide and Teran setup a base and acquiring a merchant who despite willing to help didn't believe Teran was capable of handling even the simplest of this worlds horrors. At the time he was right while Teran did have Terraria's blessing that did not mean he had the skills or experience to do so, so he went on a small quest to gain equipment, create his first armor, and discover his class as a true swordsman, which would soon allow him to meet with others either wanting to be heroes or simply have nowhere else to go._

 _The first of his allies was Tex, she was a cyborg that had been in disrepair when he found her, the guide and merchant were able to fix her, though unfortunately without a proper mechanic, fellow cyborg, or even proper tools she lost most of her memories as well as access to nearly all her mechanical abilities, for the time being she would have to stay with the small group, though when a blood moon arose and the group couldn't handle all the flying creatures Tex sprang into action acquiring a bow and some arrows before quickly dispatching them, this act solidified her allegiance and bond with the group. The second member to join was Profu, he was a self-proclaimed wandering knight, that held a higher than average body temperature and heat endurance, he joined them one day demanding to be made a part of their team, the guide asked him to show them their skills first and Profu agreed, without warning he managed to slay a few monsters with a morning star but not without some error, when asked where he came from the boy simply said "A place that only true heroes would dare venture to." The guide was skeptical but, in the end, agreed on the terms that Profu didn't become a liability instead of a hero, he accepted and joined the team. The next two came as a pair, their names were Slimeth a sentient slime with surprising cognitive function, and Lartsa a summoner who managed to get their hands on a slime staff. When the group first saw Slimeth they were prepared to battle the humanoid slime but before the group could attack Lartsa stopped them, when questioned she told them of how she found Slimeth defending a village from a group of zombies stretching his limbs and transforming them into weapons but was obviously close to falling she came to his aid and with her slime summon they were able to drive back the hoard. Upon hearing this the group was skeptical until Slimeth started speaking to them promising that he wasn't like a feral slime and wouldn't attack the group, they allowed the two to join on the base that if Slimeth were to ever attack other members of the team he would be either knocked out or killed and both would be kicked from the team and forbidden to interfere with the group and their affairs._

 _Elsewhere three heroes would meet up and join the group, the leader of this small party was Yhusaraz an assassin for hire that was skilled at lying and was a somewhat skilled thrower class, she was sneaking around the jungle when she encountered a purple skinned terrarian practicing magic, his name was Nebulas Sen, she recognized him as someone of interest even if he didn't know himself, like Tex he too had lost his memories, one day he awoke outside the entrance to the jungle temple with an furious headache at the time he believed to have hit his head and that was the cause, Yhusaraz had a faint idea what might've happened to him but chose to keep it hidden. She told him that she knew him before he lost his memories and was looking for him and asked him to join her, delighted at the thought of any sort of socialization he quickly agreed and they both left the jungle, though not without the ever-watchful eye of the Jungle Tyrant's army noticing the two… Soon they arrived at the dungeon and met a group who also seemed to recognize Nebulas… and Yhusaraz, once she filled them in on Nebulas condition they quickly separated the two momentarily, the leader took Nebulas and began teaching him as well as equipping him with low class spell and wands, while the group showed Yhusaraz the guest they had recently took in, a light yellow lunarian alchemist by the name Stella, upon hearing where Stella came from Yhusaraz told them not to worry as she would take Stella with her and Nebulas once they leave. Soon enough in a week Yhusaraz, Stella, and Nebulas gave their goodbye to the group, and ventured off to wherever Yhusaraz intended, at least that's what was supposed to happen, by fate Teran's ground and Yhusaraz's group met encountered each other, upon learning of who Teran was Yhusaraz told the team that she and her two allies were looking for them wanting to join the group, like with everyone else, Yhusaraz, Stella, and Nebulas were all required to prove that they can handle themselves, Stella showed impressive alchemy, Nebulas launched a horde of water bolts tiring himself at the excessive amount, and Yhusaraz striking a dummy 6/10 with knifes and shurikens, the three were accepted into the group and Calamity's Celestial Elements was formed… Now the true story begins…_


End file.
